To be Strong and to be Weak
by Kaitsu Himaru
Summary: Naruto runs away never to be heard from or seen again.. Until the new team 7 finds an unlikely person in an unlikely town with a kid.... wait.. A KID! NaruSaku? NaruHina? Naru?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Only this fan-fic and my Oc's...

The Restaurant to Remember

Profile:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 26

Profile:

Name: Minori Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 6

He is the spitting image of his father, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

It has been a good ten years since anyone has last seen the blond knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Most presumed him dead. Only the few that he was close to really know what happened to the once fun loving, hyperactive ninja. He ran away. Tsunade couldn't face to put him on the missing nin list, so she didn't. Nobody has heard from or seen him, many were loosing hope. That was, until one day, the new team seven, lead by none other than Sakura Haruno, was out on an escorting mission. They were hired by a wealthy, snobby, middle-aged woman who wasn't from around Konoha. In fact, she was from Mizu.

"Sakura sensei!", complained a short, blue haired girl, "Are we gonna be there soon? My feet hurt!"

Sakura sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "We are about five miles away now, Hikaru."

After this, the blue haired girl remained silent. 'This reminds me of when me, Sasuke, and Naruto had to escort Tazuna, a bridge maker, to Kuni. She laughed to herself of those days, but, rarely talked about them.

Now the new team seven was about a mile away, and Hikaru and her team-mates, Ryuu and Kana, could make out a silhouette of a rather large town.

-MEANWHILE-

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! You're gonna sleep all day again!" A little boy whined as he shook his father awake.

"Alright, alright, Minori! I'm up, I'm up!" A blond haired man sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers, and somehow became covered on his futon.

"Dad! Come on! It's ten in the morning! You said you'd teach me some new techniques!" Minori, the little boy, continued to whine.

Both he and his father had the same golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. The only differences were the whisker markings on his father, and obviously, age.

"Did I fall asleep here? I don't even remember.... Damn." His father sighed and scratched his head.

"Hey! Naruto! Get your lazy ass up and help me out down here!" Shouted an angry voice.

"I'll be down in a minute, Kaede! Let me get dressed!" Naruto yelled back. He was obviously annoyed, "Hey, Minori, can you go see if Mrs. Kaede needs any help? I'll be down in a few. I promise not to fall back asleep like yesterday."

Minori huffed, but, reluctantly agreed.

"Mrs. Kaede, is there anything I can help with?" Minori called on his way down the flight of stairs to the elderly woman.

"Oh! Thank you, Minori! Actually, there is something you can do for me! You see, I need to go into town and get a few things, would you be so kind as to go for me? My knees are hurting me very badly today." Mrs. Kaede asked in her sweet old voice.

"Sure!" Minori grinned. "Um, do you have a list?"

"Oh! Can you remember the items without writing them down?" She asked and Minori started to nod his head. "Okay, I need bread, eggs, milk, and ramen." She listed off, but whispered the last part and Minori knew why.

His father ate the rest of the ramen. She was going to hide it again. Minori quickly gathered the money from Kaede and set off.

So he wouldn't forget the list, he repeated the items three times over in his head.

-Team Seven-

"All right, we're finally here!" Exclaimed an excited Kana.

"'Bout time..." Moaned a very warn out Ryuu.

"I'm hungry..." Hikaru said for the umpteenth time within twenty minutes.

"Alright, Ma'am, we're here. As promised, here is your pay. Thank you." The middle-aged woman said as she handed Sakura the money.

"Alright, lets get food." Sakura sighed as a loud cheer was heard from her whole team. ' At least they get along.' She thought to herself and sweat dropped.

After arguing where to eat, Sakura won and picked a little restaurant inn. It was small, two stories, and it was cozy.

Within a couple of minutes, the had group finally settled and sat down, when Minori came bursting through the entrance door yelling.

"Hey Kaede baa-chan! I'm back!" He yelled as he bolted past the group of girls. "And we got some customers!"

"Already? Alright, you know the drill... Your father isn't down here yet. I guess he's cleaning up. Or he he is planning to try to stay asleep all day!" Kaede sighed.

"I'll go get him... He probably fell back to sleep. Just like last time." Minori sighed as he walked back out of the back and up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later, yelling was heard.

"God fucking damn it! Minori! What the fuck!" Minori's father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You weren't waking up! So I poured water on you! Get up! Baa-chan is right! You're a lazy bum, Dad!" Minori yelled back. Stomping could be heard.

"Get back here! Now Minori!" His father yelled angrily.

"No!" Was Minori's simple and defiant answer.

Then all hell broke loose. Running footsteps were heard and soon more yelling, "Minori! Don't you dare jump out of that-! You little brat!" Naruto yelled as his son jumped out the upper story window.

Team seven, who were watching and listening to the whole thing started to laugh as they saw the little boy land perfectly and run in the opposite direction of the house.

"Damn it! Kaede, I'll be right back. Fucking little brat! I swear I'm too young for this shit!" Huffed Minori's now extremely pissed father as he stomped down the steps, not bothering to button his shit up.

At that moment, as he ran past Sakura froze. She didn't move for what seemed like hours, but it was in fact only seconds.

"Miss, sorry about those two. They are so disruptive, even I don't know what to do with them. What my daughter saw in that man has me confused, bless her soul. But, I've got to admit, he's pulled through real well. He's just a little rough 'round the edges." Kaede chuckled.

"BAA-CHAN! He's gonna kill me!" Minori screamed as he ran back into the house. It would've been a understatement to say he was scared. The truth was, he was terrified of his dad at that moment.

"Minori, you're father wouldn't do that. He loves you to much. But, you might get grounded. Or-" Kaede couldn't finish because just then, the door burst open yet again only to show a young man with golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes to team seven.

"Ooooh, you are so dead, kid. Just wait till I get my hands on you!" He threated, either completely ignoring the customers to his right, or just not noticing them.

"Oh fuck." The little boy said softly and gulped.

"What did you just say?" His dad was obviously trying not to laugh at what his six year old son just whispered and to make sure he knew he meant business.

All Minori could do was panic even more and gulp.

"Come here right now Minori." The elder blond said, standing up straight and motioning with his finger to come over to him.

Minori, knowing that he was in trouble, reluctantly let go of his grandma's dress and walked slowly over to his fuming father.

"Y-yes dad?" He chocked out.

"What did I tell you about pulling pranks on me when I'm asleep?" He asked, seething.

"Not to do it." Minori stated quietly.

"Then why?"

"'Cause you wouldn't wake up."

"What about the window? How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"About twenty times, sir." Minori was shaking now.

"And why?" His father asked grinding his teeth.

"I don't know... I just wanted to escape." He looked down at the ground, at his feet and his dads.

"Guess what you just earned young man..." His dad frowned.

"A can of ground..." Minori said still in his scared shitless voice. His dad just nodded.

"Alright, we get that he's in trouble, Naruto. We have customers..." Kaede butted in.

"I knew it!" Sakura almost yelled in excitement. "It is you, isn't it, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Visibly cringing at the outburst, he very slowly tuned his head to the woman who said it.

"Dad, do you know her?" Minori asked. "Yes Naruto, do you know her?" Kaede asked as well.

'Fuck.' Naruto mentally yelled at himself, "H-hi Sakura-chan!" He laughed half heartedly.

"Sensei, you know him?" Hikaru, Kana, and Ryuu asked in unison.

"Yeah, I do. No one has heard from him in ten years. So, why is that Naruto?" Sakura growled and began to crack her knuckles.

"I, I can explain! Wait! Sakura! Come on!" Naruto sputtered out, Minori started to laugh.

"So, start explaining. You're lucky Tsunade- sama hasn't reported you as a missing nin! Just wait till she hears this!"

"I HAVE BEEN KEEPING IN CONTACT WITH TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA!" Naruto yelled at last causing Sakura to stop her pursuit.


	2. Moving On

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! JUST MY OC'S AND THIS SPECIFIC PLOT!

Explaining The Past

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean exactly what I said. I've kept in contact with Tsunade and Jiraiya... More so Jiraiya than with Tsunade. However, neither of them know where I live or about Minori." Naruto sighed impatiently. "I see you have your own team of genin. So, what else?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we form the new team seven. But, you really should go back... At least for a visit. And by the way, he's your kid, right?" Sakura said in a slowed state of mind. She couldn't get past the part of Naruto being a father.

"Maybe. And yeah, Minori's my son. Actually, he will be six in a couple weeks." Naruto said, there was a trace of hidden regret in his voice.

"Whe-where's his mom?" Kana blurted out loud. Naruto looked at the floor in pain.

"She's dead..." He said softly, "She died about two weeks after Minori was born. Rouge ninjas attacked her while I was out getting groceries for Kaede. They were looking for me."

Sakura, Kana, Ryuu, and Hikaru didn't know what to say. All they could say was a simple, but saddened, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I couldn't cope at first, I, I went into a deep depression, didn't talk to anyone, barely ate anything. I pretty much wallowed in self pity. Then I got some sense knocked into my skull by my own son... On his first birthday, he said his first word." Naruto smiled sadly. "His first word, my name. That's all Kaede called me... Now it's 'Gaki', Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Naruto." He laughed at his last statement.

Just as Ryuu was opening her mouth to speak, There was a loud, obnoxious, "Ittadakimasu!"

"Looks like Minori is eating ramen..." Naruto snickered, "Minori! You had better leave me some!"

"Wow. Like father like son, huh? Naruto, what do you think of coming back to Konoha?" Sakura's expression softened.

"I might. But, I don't want to leave Kaede here to fend for herself. Ever since I came here, The town's been getting worse and worse."

"I'm up to going, Gaki! I told you so many times now that it is time to leave this town!" Kaede said as she came out to take team sevens orders.

"Hey, Kaede, their bill is on me. The least I can do, ya know?" Naruto grinned his signature grin.

"Okay. You'd better not try to stop him, he won't listen... Damn kid don't know the meaning of no."

Kaede laughed.

"Yeah, he was like that when we made up team seven before." Sakura sighed and grinned. Her team looked at her with shock written on their faces.

All at the same time, they yelled with shocked voices, "You were on team seven!?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you three that?" Sakura said looking at them, their response, shaking their heads no.

"Yeah, we were on a team with Kakashi. By the way, how is the the ever so famous "Copy Nin" these days? And how's Teme doing as well?"Naruto sighed.

"First of all, I'd advise you not to call my fiancé a teme, and Kakashi sensei is fine. He became even more depressed after you left. He kept saying he let his sensei down." Sakura started off strongly, but as soon as she answered about Kakashi, she got quiet.

"Wait, back up, Kakashi was upset, over me leaving?" Naruto said in a shocked tone, "And you're getting married to the tem- Sasuke!?"

"Yeah, I'm serious too." Sakura giggled a little, "Anyway, Kakashi sensei kept saying to himself that he let down guy named Minato. Does that name mean anything to you, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Minato Namikaze. Kaede knew his parents. And," He sighed and took a deep breath, "He's my father."

"Namikaze, wasn't the fourths name that?" Kana asked lightly.

"Yeah, I think it was!" Hikaru stated excitedly.

"Yes, his name was Namikaze, he was the Yondaime. And he had a wife and a son." Naruto stated solemnly, "However, when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, he disappeared after he sealed Kyuubi into a new born baby, his own son."

"What? What happened to his son then?" Ryuu asked intrigued.

"A lot of people don't know what happened to him. But, if you dug deep enough into the records, you'd know that the boy Konoha tormented, called a demon and what not, was in fact was Minato's heir." Naruto smirked. "You guys were probably six when I stopped doing pranks and shit. Do you remember a giant shocwave?"

The three girls nodded in unison. "We were in the academy. It was our first year there." Kana stated in a simple yet distant tone.

"Well, that, was me. That was the day I almost went berserk. That day, I brought back Sasuke and found out about my heritage. I was under a lot of stress. But, however, I didn't think as to talk to  
Baa-Chan. She's still probably pissed at me for leaving. Anyway, back to my question of the giant shocwave, what did you think was the cause of it?" Naruto started to blab.

"We were told it was an explosion. So, we just though it was a bomb." Ryuu answered for the group.

"I think I know the real answer." Minori said reappearing behind his dad. "If you put two and two together of what Dad said, or rather asked, it makes sense. He talked about the Yondaime sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his newborn son. He later said that the boy was tortured by most of the village. And then asked if you three felt a giant shocwave. So, clearly, if you were smart enough to put it together, you'd know that the heir of the Yondaime is my Dad. He's never told me that, I'm just guessing."

"You got it dead on, Minori." Naruto chuckled at his son's reasoning.

"So, wait, you're the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" Hikaru, Kana, and Ryuu stated at once.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke.

"So, Dad, are we really gonna move? 'Cause I really don't want to live here anymore. Not sure about Obaa-Chan though." Minori sighed in contempt.

"Actually, Minori, I've been thinking about it for a long time now. It now lays in your fathers decision." Kaede eye smiled at the young boy, who in return put on his 'Suck up' face to his Dad.

"Please Dad! Pretty, pretty please?" Minori said in an eerily sweet and innocent voice.

"Ugh. Fine!" Naruto sighed in defeat, "I'm gonna have to go there to get a house. But, when I come back, you'd better be ready to move. Okay?"

Minori let out a joyful yell of, "All Right!" before he ran upstairs to start his packing.

Naruto bolted upstairs to get changed from his civilian attire. When he came back down about ten minutes later, he wore a navy blue skin tight tank top with a sewn in face mask, a pair of matching nin pants, a white coat-like jacket with orange flames. On his feet were a pair of dark blue nin sandels. "I'll probably be back in about a week, Kaede. Please keep an eye on Minori. I'll probably see you there, Sakura. See you guys later. Bye Minori!" He yelled his last statement so that Minori heard him.

"Bye Dad!" Was Minori's response.

With that, Naruto set off before anyone else could comment. All together, it took him the rest of the day to get to Konoha. But, then again, he used the Hiraishin, so naturally, the journey that would have taken about three days.

Walking up to Konoha's gates, the guards on duty seemed to just gape at the figure in front of them. Dumbfounded, the one with the bandaged nose asked, "Minato-sama?"

"Wow, Kotetsu, I thought the one who had to chase me the most would at least recognize me. You're slipping." Naruto said as he signed in with a sigh.

As Naruto walked off towards Hokage tower, the two guards looked over the sign in sheet and stared at it in disbelief. "Th that was Naruto!?"

That's when the real problems began....


	3. AuThOrS nOtE

Thank you everyone who has either commented or add my fan fic to their faves. Currently I'm in a deep DEEP writers block. I will try to update this soon but for the time being I cannot.... Again, GOMEN!

I have some Ideas but I'm not sure if they will work....

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this a NaruHina fic.

- As for what will happen next, Only my brain will tell in my writings gomen nasai!


End file.
